


Pack Hunters

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Geralt’s sexy brothers are far too tempting, Hot Springs, M/M, Witchersexual Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Jaskier makes a fool of himself, and is somehow rewarded with three very sexy witchers, completely devoid of clothing, surrounding him in a steamy hot spring.It sounds like a dream, but it isn’t, and he’s very happy with this.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 11
Kudos: 597





	Pack Hunters

The moment Jaskier met Geralt’s brothers, he knew he was in trouble.

Of course he’d expected the two to be handsome! Any family to Geralt of Rivia just couldn’t be any else. However, whenever Geralt spoke of Eskel and Lambert, Jaskier had imagined an entirely different kind of handsome. Really, he’d expected them both to be like the white wolf himself, all brooding and white haired and absolutely scrumptious.

Arriving at Kaer Morhen to find two gorgeous, golden eyed witchers so dark of feature was a most pleasant surprise, and these two even talked!

Jaskier had flirted right away, most certainly making a fool out of himself, but it couldn’t be helped now.

“Geralt! You never told me they were both so dashing!”

“Eskel, is that right? Oh, Geralt talked so much about you! Wow, that’s a smile that could break a thousand hearts...”

“Lambert? So you’re the fiery little thing I’ve been warned to watch out for. Hmm. I like a bit of mischief. I think we’ll be good friends.”

If time could be turned back Jaskier might have punched himself in the gut. 

At the very least, neither Eskel or Lambert wanted to kill him straight away. In fact, Eskel had smiled at his praises, and then very shortly after he’d greeted him with a crushing hug. 

Lambert had looked a bit confused, but perhaps that had just been a side affect stemming from the positive attention offered by a human. The youngest witcher hadn’t put a fist in his mouth, so that was a good sign.

“Maybe they didn’t notice.” Jaskier fretted to Geralt as his witcher helped him to get settled into their bedroom. Geralt had found the entire ordeal to be quite amusing, and he was still trying to hide a small knowing smirk behind that ever stoic expression of his.

“They noticed.” He crumbled his bard’s hopes with just two little words.

“Fuck!” Jaskier groaned, flopping down face first onto their bed to hide his shame. “I wanted your family to adore me and now they think I’m a tart. Lovely. And to top it off, your father was there to witness my fawning all over your ridiculously sexy brothers! Oh, Geralt...”

“Eskel likes you.” Geralt hummed. “You made him happy. He assumed you’d be frightened.”

“Of him?” Jaskier scoffed. “Please. I’ve never been less afraid of someone in all of my life. Especially not after that hug! He seems like a perfect darling...Why would I be frightened?”

“We’re witchers.” Geralt replied, pulling his swords off of his back and setting them up against the corner of the room near his side of the bed. “And he has his scars.”

Jaskier lifted his head slowly, frowning. “He really thought the scars would make me fear him?”

“Hmm. They frighten most people.”

“How awful,” Jaskier lamented. “The poor thing. I don’t mind the scars at all. He’s perfectly handsome...very handsome, actually.”

Geralt was trying to hide a smile again as he worked on getting out of his armor.

“I do think I made a terrible first impression with your little brother though.” Jaskier sighed, pressing his face down against the blankets again. “HE looked terrified of ME. Gods, I’m stupid...”

“He doesn’t trust you.” Geralt hummed, undoing the straps that held up his breastplate. 

“Yes, dearest, I understand that. Thank you so much for the reassurance.” Jaskier groaned out pitifully. 

“It’s not what you said.” Geralt sighed. “You weren’t afraid and it confused him. He doesn’t trust anyone anyway. Your bravery made it worse...Give him awhile to mull things over and he’ll be the one flirting.”

“Don’t put such thoughts in my head, Geralt. I don’t appreciate being teased.”

“That’s a lie.” Geralt finally managed a wicked little smirk, pulling Jaskier up out of the bed by the back of his doublet. “Get out of those clothes now. I want to show you something.” 

Of course that’s when things got even worse.

The hot spring beneath Kaer Morhen was a delight at first. Jaskier couldn’t have been happier with the discovery, and was ever so eager to test out the water.

Geralt joined him, pulling the bard into his thick, heavily muscled arms and pressing his face into the crook of his neck. It made Jaskier giddy enough to nearly forget about his appalling behavior earlier that afternoon. That was, until Geralt’s brothers both showed up unannounced to join them.

“Really, Geralt? You’re gonna do that in our bath?” Eskel snorted, already stepping out of his trousers by the time Jaskier noticed that he and his witcher were no longer alone. 

A blush quickly formed across his face. Fuck. Eskel was big all the way down, he noticed. It was certainly a sight.

“You know they call it bedding for a reason, Geralt. It’s meant for the bedroom. Behind a locked door.” Lambert sighed at his older brother while he unlaced the front of his own breeches, pushing them down over his hips.

He turned around to toss his laundry into the pile at the door and Jaskier got a full view of the most perfectly shaped ass he’d ever seen.

Now he was hard. Wonderful. And the two responsible for this predicament were now joining them in the water. Even better.

“Water too hot for your human?” Lambert questioned Geralt, noting the red that had swept over Jaskier’s face. He knew better. Of course he did! He obviously just wanted to see the bard squirm.

“That’s called a blush, little wolf. I would’ve thought you’d know that.” Eskel laughed at his brother, the water rising up over his hips now to hide the magnificent beast between his legs. 

“If you’re implying what I think you are, then fuck off.” Lambert growled back at the larger wolf, leaning up against the stony walls of the spring next to Geralt. “You gonna keep the bard on your dick the whole time we’re here?” He inquired with a raised brow.

Geralt growled. “He’s on my lap. Not my dick.”

“That’s where your dick is, sweetheart.”

Jaskier couldn’t help by glance downward at the trail of black hair running from Lambert’s chest to the very lowest part of his waist, where the water had hidden everything else from view.

“Eyes are up here, song bird.” Lambert warned him when he noticed the gazing. 

Jaskier looked up again, the blush over his cheeks growing darker when he caught a glimpse of Eskel at Geralt’s other side, bare chested and broad shouldered, muscles flexing as he stretched out the stiffness in his arms. 

Lambert laughed. “You’ve got an admirer, Eskel.” He informed his brother.

Jaskier averted his eyes before the scarred witcher could see him peeking.

Lambert continued to laugh until Geralt splashed water into his face. 

“Drop it.” He demanded. 

Lambert wiped his face and continued to snigger. “Where’s all that bravado now, bard?” He whispered. “Nothing to say already? Are we not so handsome anymore?”

Eskel was looking over at Jaskier now too but he said nothing.

Geralt growled a warning at the youngest of his brothers, but Jaskier was frustrated to nearly bursting and already humiliated twice over. It was all or nothing at this point. Best to show the witchers that he was definitely NOT afraid.

“Just being polite is all.” He confessed to Lambert, turning his head to look him in the eye. Such beautiful golden eyes. Full of fight. “Thought it proper to avert my eyes for a bit. We hardly know each other, after all.”

Eskel chuckled from where he was sitting at Geralt’s opposite side. “He’s not scared of us.” 

“Not at all.” Jaskier confirmed, sending an affectionate smile Eskel’s way, and catching the look of pride on Geralt’s face as he turned back to Lambert.

“You are a naughty little wolf, aren’t you?” He crooned to the young witcher. “Perhaps you need someone to put you in your place.”

Geralt chuckled softly and Eskel was really laughing now.

Lambert’s wicked smirk stayed plastered to his face. “Maybe I do.” He admitted, eyes flashing to meet those of his white haired sibling. “Are we gonna share him?” He asked. “Seems like fun.”

Well, now this was going somewhere.

“That’s up to him.” Geralt hummed, voice laced with lust as he moved his hand further down his lover’s back. His eyes moved from Lambert’s to meet Jaskier’s and the bard smiled at his dearest witcher before he leaned into him for a kiss. 

“Is that a yes or a no?” Lambert hurried them. “Geralt? Song bird? Hello?”

Jaskier broke the kiss and, still smiling, showing a glint of teeth, his blue eyes fell once again upon the dark wolf. “Wait your turn.” He reprimanded him. His flirtatious gaze wandered toward Eskel. “Patient wolves are first to be rewarded.” 

The scarred witcher actually blushed, just as Jaskier had before.

“You are a wonder.” He laughed, softer this time. 

“Oh no, darling. You can’t say that just yet. You’ve yet to let me demonstrate my talents.” Jaskier lightly smacked Geralt’s thigh, a silent command to give him over to Eskel, and the white witcher complied right away. 

As the bard found himself seated in the larger witcher’s lap, his smile grew even more mischievous. He glanced to Lambert again over his shoulder and the youngest wolf’s eyes were wide with anticipation.

“Behave, you naughty thing.” He told him. “And maybe you’ll be next.” 

He ran his hands through Eskel’s hair, sending a wink to Lambert as he moved to kiss his brother. 

This was certainly going to be a fun Winter.


End file.
